


Twas The Night Before Christmas, Slash Style

by LisaDuncansTwin



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Christmas Filk, M/M, Written somewhere around 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in 1999, or there abouts. No offense intended. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Twas The Night Before Christmas, Slash Style

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 1999, or there abouts. No offense intended. :)

'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the loft  
Not a creature was stirring, they had both gone soft;  
Their clothes were flung around without care,  
In hopes that no K'Immies would come there;  


Their swords were nestled safely by their beds,  
While visions of Quickenings danced in their heads;  
With Methos in his boxers and I in the nude,  
We had just settled down after using all the lube;  


When down in the dojo there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from Methos' arms-"what the hell's the matter?";  
My sword in my hand, intent on listening  
The bed covers thrown back, Methos was glistening;  


The moon in my eyes, his bare skin like snow,  
Drawing my attention to objects below;  
When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
But eight beautiful, hard inches drawing me near;  


With a flick of my tongue, so soft and so quick,  
It jerked in delight, so dark and so thick;  
More rapid that Amanda, he shuddered and came,  
And he yelled, and shouted and screamed my name;  


"Now Duncan! Now damn it! Give me some more!  
On me, in me, now. Right here on the floor!"  
On top of Methos, I did jump,  
His beautiful bum in my face, oh what a rump;  


I said not a word, but got right to my work,  
I rammed it home repeatedly and came with a jerk;  
And laying by his side, I kissed his nose,  
He gave a smile and I watched as it again rose;  


He sprang on top and gave a yell,  
We were at it again, I'm in heaven and hell;  
But I heard him exclaim, as he hovered above me, oh what a site,  
"Merry Christmas to Slashers and to all a hot night!"


End file.
